Omar did 8 fewer squats than Tiffany at night. Tiffany did 28 squats. How many squats did Omar do?
Explanation: Tiffany did 28 squats, and Omar did 8 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $28 - 8$ squats. She did $28 - 8 = 20$ squats.